Rei Ogami
Rei Oogami(大神　零, Oogami Rei?) is the male protagonist/anti-hero of Code:Breaker. His position and name in Code:Breaker is Code:6. He is a boy which backgrounds are unkown, however as the manga continues, bits of his backgrounds are being revealed. Background Ogami's background is very little, but it is known that he had lived previously with his parents and older brother years before the current storyline, it was known that he was very close with his older brother; "The One Being Sought" especially, however Ogami having witnessed the killing of his mother had driven into shock and made him lose his memory of the events, especially his meeting Sakurakouji Sakura at that time. It was known that he had than been raised by "The One Being Sought" for some time and have given Ogami his trademark black glove. He was known to have split ways with his brother sometime after finding out that he was just being used by his brother for his own personal gain. Years later, Ogami had been found and brought into Eden as its new Code: 06. He immeditally got on bad terms with Code: 04 Toki and has ever since developed an intense one sided riverly with him. Ogami was also partnered together with Kanda when he was first brought in to Eden. Personality Ogami has shown many different sides to himself. One is where at school he acts like an ordinary high school student; polite, kind and somewhat shy. However, when he does his work for Eden he completely transfroms into a ruthless killer, who only kills what he deems "evil". Despite that he claims to not care about people, he has shown signs that he does care for people and he shows this through unusual means, but notheless he does truly care for others well-being. He also shows interest in Sakurakouji Sakura as he is unable to burn her, which intrigues greatly on who she really is. Throughout the course of the story, he has slowly changed and become much closer with others, especially Sakura, and is even willing to protect her from his brother when he was attacking Yuuki's mansion at all costs at the risk of his life. Relationships [["The One Being Sought"|'"The One Being Sought"' ]] He is Ogami's older brother, however they are both not blood-related despite their near identical resemblance. (especially in "his" Lost Form) "His" relationship with Ogami is possibly one of the most complex relations in the series as "The One Being Sought", years before the current story had always treated Ogami poorly (simliarly towards that of a slave) and had said that he kept him around only because of him having the Code:Emperor's power. However, its shown that despite his hatred towards Ogami, he does in fact care for him as he wished for Ogami not to become like him (which was evil because of Eden's betrayal against him), and had continued to ask him to leave him to live a better life of his own, but he refused. Years later, Ogami and his brother both lived together and became very close. The One Being Sought acted as a parental-figure towards Ogami and treated him kindly unlike how he did before in his Real Form. Ogami's hatred for his brother is great because he hated being used by him for his own gain, however, Ogami admired and loved his brother. When "he" had died by Ogami's hands he simply smiled and told Ogami that he should live a rotten life where he will forever remember the people that he kills before being consumed by flames. Ogami actually shedded a tear after killing him, which confirmed Sakura's thought about Ogami being saddened by "his" death. [[Sakura Sakurakouji|'Sakura Sakurakouji']] He is supposed to eliminate any witnesses to his powers, but he cannot fulfill this in Sakura's case because he cannot cause her to combust. As the story progresses, Oogami grows fond of Sakura. He become protective of her but denies it by acting cold. This grows more evident where he was willing to put on a stupid costume under the belief it would help Sakura return to normal size and became completely disociated after Sakura was kidnapped by "The one being Sought" to where he didn't realize he came to school in his pajamas and brought canned food instead of his school books. [[Toki Fujiwara|'Toki Fujiwara']] He and Oogami are shown at first to be enemies mainly due to the fact that Oogami was the brother of The One Being Sought. Toki has considered Oogami many times to be useless because of his confidence and higher rank then Oogami, but at times he shows that it can get the best of him.(it usually results in losing his power, or getting off being beaten) However, as the series progresses, Oogami and Toki becoming closer towards friends, but they are still rivals obviously becauser neither don't want to lose to the other. They both have gained a certain amount of respect for one another and trust each other since their training with Shibuya despite saying that the other is still useless(this is mostly to make clear to people of their rivalry). [[Code: Emperor|'Code: Emperor']] Even through he is the vessel for him, they get along okay. Emperor understands his true feelings. Appearance In his first lost form he gets colder, but in his second and real lost form he beacomes invisible. Abilities/Powers Oogami's element is fire. At first it is presented that he can cover anything he touches with his left hand in blue flames. It is later showed that if he removes the ring on his left hand, his power and reach increases dramatically to the point where is hinted that it is possible that he can use pyrokiness. It is hinted that he had problems controlling his powers when he was a kid, so his brother gave him the glove he still carries in order to protect Oogami and people around him. It's revealed in chapter 78, that the reason behind Oogami's special power is becuase he had received it from someone else. In chapter 79, Heike reveals that the person who the arm once belonged to was called the Code: Emperor, who's power was said not to exist in this world like the "Rare Kinds" because all the power users abilities correspond to nature's creation (ex. air, water, shadows, light etc.). It was even said his power was thought to have been like the Blaze of Satan becase it was used to kill thousands of evils without a single trace left. It was said after the arm was disconnected from the Code:Emperor that no one was compatible with the arm because the arm's blue flames would end up burning the person completely. Until now, Oogami is the only known individual that the arm would not burn. Aside from his special power, Ogami is shown to be highly skilled in other areas such as swordmanship as he was able to slice apart arrows that were shot at high velocity speed and accurancy while they were airborn. After, being under Shibuya's teaching, Oogami has learned to be able to use the special iaido that both Shibuya and "The One Being Sought" have used, except Oogami uses it with his blue flame in order to increase his chances of killing his target. History Trivia